


It's Always your Fault!

by Emz0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Midorima are secretly dating, but Takao finds out their secret. De-anon from the anon meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always your Fault!

"Here." Midorima shoved a small duck key chain into Kuroko's hands. "It's your lucky item for today."

"Ah, thank you Midorima-kun." The smaller of the two held it close to his face and examined it, smiling slightly. "This is actually really cute."

Midorima pushed up his glasses and turned away, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "Y-yeah, well, you're supposed to have bad luck today and that will help protect you."

Kuroko nodded to the green haired boy.

"Shin-chan~ Let's go! The seniors are gonna leave without us~" Takao whined, coming up from behind Midorima.

_Eh? Isn't he Shin-chan's old teammate?_

Takao smirked, "Geez, you should have told me that you were coming to meet your boyfriend, I wouldn't have interrupted." He expected to have a very flustered Midorima deny his claims firmly, but instead he looked up to find both Midorima and Kuroko staring at each other.

"Midorima-kun, I thought we weren't telling anyone. You know what will happen once Akashi finds out."

The green haired teen crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't tell him! He probably found out from you somehow! It's always your fault."

"I hardly even know him. He is your teammate after all." Kuroko continued to stare blankly at Midorima.

_Wait. Did I actually guess right?_

The two continued to bicker back and forth passing the blame onto each other and getting no where in their argument. They suddenly turned back toward Takao, whom they had been firmly ignoring, and stared at him.

"You found out from Kuroko, didn't you?" Midorima glared at him accusingly.

Kuroko just stared at Takao with his usual expression.

Takao put his hands up in front of him as if protecting himself from their stares. "No, I-"

Kuroko nodded in agreement and interrupted, "It was Midorima-kun, wasn't it?" The blue haired boy turned back to stare at Midorima.

"No, I was just joking! I didn't think you guys were actually going out." _But you sure proved me wrong._

"Oh." They both mumbled and started to walk away from the raven, hands slightly touching as if they had already made up.

"That's it?!"

The two turned back toward Takao. "If you ever tell anyone about us-" Kuroko stared hard at him.

"I'll kill you slowly." Midorima pushed up his glasses and smirked.

_Eh? What's with this sudden change in personality? Even Kuroko's treating me colder than before!_

Kuroko bowed slightly, "Have a good day, Takao-san."

Midorima didn't even look back to his teammate before the pair left, leaving Takao standing there alone.

_What exactly just happened?_


End file.
